


Not Afraid: artwork (cover)

by DorothyOz



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorothyOz/pseuds/DorothyOz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for my story "Not Afraid"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Afraid: artwork (cover)

This is my cover for **"Not Afraid":**

[](http://s48.photobucket.com/user/1939dorothy/media/d95708c6-fe2f-43dc-9479-55b3ba2feeae_zpsaa0eb099.gif.html)


End file.
